1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2007-55583 A discloses a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus that executes antilock braking control for wheel brakes for left and right front wheels and left and right rear wheels of a vehicle independently from each other. In this vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus, it is controlled so that a difference between brake fluid pressures of the right and left wheel brakes does not become equal to or larger than a predetermined value on a split road in which coefficients of friction of road surfaces which the left and right wheels of the vehicle are in contact are largely different from each other.